chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 5th (FA)
【孝平】「やっと、撮り終わった…」…」 Kouhei: At last, I've finished taking photos. 今日は、昨日に引き続きカメラを持って敷地内を回った。 Today I ran around campus with my camera, just like yesterday. 夕方まで歩き続けたせいで、足が棒のようだ。 After walking from sunrise to sunset, my legs feel like lead. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun! 【孝平】「おう…」…」 Kouhei: Oh... 【陽菜】「なんか、疲れてる？」？」 Haruna: You look quite tired. 【孝平】「ちょっとな」 Kouhei: Just a little. 【陽菜】「今日も撮影だっけ？」？」 Haruna: Still finishing the photography? 【孝平】「ああ。一日中歩きまわった」 Kouhei: Yeah. I’ve been walking around all day. 【陽菜】「あは、お疲れさま」 Haruna: Ahaha... good job. 【孝平】「陽菜も、去年やったんだろ？」？」 Kouhei: You did this last year too, didn’t you? 【陽菜】「う～Aやってない気がするけど……今年から変わったのかな」 Haruna: Ummm... I get the feeling I didn’t, but perhaps it's something they added just this year. 【孝平】「ま、いか。撮影してりゃ校内の建物も覚えるだろ」 Kouhei: Well, whatever. Taking photos will help me remember the school buildings I guess. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna: That's right. 【孝平】「じゃ、俺は風呂でも入ってくる」 Kouhei: Well, I’m going to go take a bath. 【陽菜】「この時間なら、きっと独り占めできるよ」 Haruna: The baths won't be crowded at this hour. 【孝平】「そいつはいい」 Kouhei: That's good to hear. 今日は、全身の力を抜いて湯船に浮かびたい気分だ。 After totally exhausting myself today, I feel like just floating in the hot springs for a while. さっそく向かうとしよう。 I hastily make my way to the baths. 空いてる風呂ってのは、けっこう幸福度が高いシロモノだ。 Having a bathhouse all to myself would definitely be nice... 特に、今日みたいに歩き回って疲れた日は…。…。 ...especially on days spent walking around all day like today. 俺はうきうきしながら男湯のれんをくぐった。 Cheerfully, I brush past the entrance curtain with "Male" written on it . 大浴場の脱衣所も、ほぼすべての籠が空だ。 The bathhouse and changing rooms are completely empty. 心の中でガッツポーズ。 In my mind, I pump my fist in victory. 一気に服を脱ぎ、タオル一つを腰に巻く。 Immediately taking off clothes, I tie the towel around my midsection. 【孝平】「よーし、よしよーし」 Kouhei: Here we go! いざ大浴場へ。 And now, onto the baths. 霧のような湯気が視界を隠す。 The steam is like a heavy mist blocking my sight. いつもよりい香りの空気を吸いこみながら、俺は進んでゆく。 I continue on, taking in the exceptionally fragrant air. この先にあるのは、俺の疲れを癒してくれる―u8213 The healing oasis is just beyond-- 【瑛里華】「っっ！！」！！」 Erika: Eeeh?! 裸があった。 There's a naked body. 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ? 目の前に裸の副会長がいるように見える。 I can see someone resembling the vice president, naked. ノリノリすぎて、幻覚が見えてるのか？ Am I so happy that I'm hallucinating? 【瑛里華】「……なっ」 Erika: Wh... 【孝平】「あれ？」？」 Kouhei: Huh? 【瑛里華】「あ、あ、あ……あ、な、た」 Erika: Y... y... y... YOU!! ぴりぴりとした空気。 Oh boy. 【孝平】「まさか…」…」 Kouhei: No way... まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさかぁーーーーっ NO WAY! 【孝平】「本物？」？」 Kouhe: Are you real? 【瑛里華】「当たり前でしょ！」！」 Erika: Of course I am!!! check?幻覚が地を蹴って、圧倒的な速度で急接近。 With furious strides, the illusion closes the gap between us at an incredible speed. 【孝平】「まてっ幻っ！」！」 Kouhei: Wait, illusion! 【瑛里華】「やかましいっ！」！」 Erika: Pervert! 【孝平】「ぼふあっ」 Kouhei: Owww... 何が起こったのかもわからないま、 I don't understand what's going on. 現在、放物線を描いています。 I go flying through the air. 【孝平】「？？」？？」 Kouhei: ???? 状況が飲み込めない。 The situation is completely beyond me. 男湯にいる副会長。 The vice president is in the men’s bath. 女が男湯にいるわけない。 But she’s not supposed to be in the men’s bath. つまり、副会長が男ってことだ。 So, that means vice president is a man. 簡単な謎だ。 As simple as that. 不思議なことなどなに一つない。 There's nothing strange at all. だいたい、それならそうと、早く…… If so, I’d quickly… 【桐葉】「何をしているの？」？」 Kiriha: What are you doing? 【孝平】「副会長は男なのか？」？」 Kouhei: Is the vice president a man? 【桐葉】「本人に聞いたら？　？　ここを出た後で」 Kiriha: Why don’t you ask the person in question? But first, you should leave this place. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: … 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: … 【孝平】「すみませんっ！」！」 Kouhei: I’m sorry! 逃げるように脱衣所を転がり出る。 I tumble out of the bathhouse, running away. ちらりと、赤いものが目に入った。 I catch a glimpse of the entrance curtain. それは…… It has... 「女」 Women と書かれた、赤いのれんだった。 ...written on it, in conspicuous white against a red background. 【孝平】「ぐは～f0 ﾉ」～f0 ﾉ」 Kouhei: Hah~ やっと浴槽に入れた。 Finally, I sink into the bath. 脚が伸ばせる風呂はやはり気持ちがい。 A bathtub big enough to stretch my legs in feels even better than I would have thought. 脚といえば副会長の脚。 Speaking of legs... the Vice President... すらり。 ...had some long, slender,... 均整の取れたプロポーション。 ...well proportioned ones. 【司】「よう」 Tsukasa: Yo. 司が風呂に入ってきた。 Tsukasa enters the bath. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Sup. 【司】「なんだその頬のモミジは」 Tsukasa: Just why are you blushing? 【孝平】「さあな」 Kouhei: I dunno. しかし。 However... 男湯に入ったはずだったのに。 ...that should have been the men's bath. なんであんなことになったのか。 How the hell did that happen? 誰かが入ってきた。 Someone else enters the bath. 入り口の近くから、さざ波のようにざわめきが広がる。 Since I'm close to the entrance, I can hear the sound of someone getting into the water. 【伊織】「懐かしきかな大浴場」 Iori: This sure brings back memories, huh? 【伊織】「前に来たのはいつだったかな？」？」 Iori: Heh, just when was the last time we came here? 【征一郎】「七ヶ月前だ」 Seiichirou: Seven months ago. 生徒会の二人が入ってきたところだった。 It seems that it's those two Prefects. 【孝平】「なんだこのざわめきは」 Kouhei: Why are they so noisy? 【司】「珍しい人が来たからだろ」 Tsukasa: It seems like some unusual people showed up. 【孝平】「珍しいのか？」？」 Kouhei: Unusual? 【司】「風呂で見たのは初めてだ」 Tsukasa: This is the first time I've seen them in here. 風呂に入るだけでこれか。 Oh, their presence is unusual in the bathhouse. 本当に有名人なんだな。 Well, they are pretty famous around here. ま、俺には関係ない話だ。 Whatever, it doesn't concern me... ……などと思っていたら、二人が近づいてきた。 ...or so I thought. They approach our spot. 【伊織】「支倉君、隣いかな」 Iori: Hey, Hasekura-kun. Mind if I sit next to you? 【孝平】「……はあ」 Kouhei: ...sure. 関係ある話になった。 So it does concern me after all. 【征一郎】「では、失礼」 Seiichirou: Well then, pardon us. なぜか二人揃って俺の隣へ。 Just why are these two gathering around me? 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 囲まれた。 I'm completely surrounded... 罠にかったウサギのような気分だ。 ...and feel as helpless as a rabbit in a snare. 【孝平】「お、おい司」 Kouhei: H-hey! Tsukasa! 司は、いつの間にか離れた場所に移動していた。 Without me even noticing, Tsukasa has moved to a completely different section of the bath. 【孝平】「裏切り者」 Kouhei: That traitor... 【伊織】「いやあ支倉君、広い風呂は気持ちがいな」 Iori: Weeell Hasekura-kun, doesn't it feel great to enjoy such a spacious bath? 【孝平】「せっかく広い風呂なのに、なんで俺のそばに来るんです」 Kouhei: If you say it's a spacious bath, why the hell are you guys concentrated over here? 【伊織】「世間話でもしようと思ってね」 Iori: I just thought I'd come for a bit of chit-chat. 【孝平】「東儀先輩としたらいじゃないですか」 Kouhei: Why don't you just chat with Tougi-sempai? 【伊織】「征とは今さら世間話をする仲じゃない」 Iori: I'm not really in a position to talk idly with Sei at this time. 【征一郎】「もっともだ」 Seiichirou: Quite right. 【伊織】「というわけで話をしよう。支倉君」 Iori: With that said, let's talk, Hasekura-kun. なんでこんなに絡んでくるんだ。 Ugh... why is he so persistent? 何か重要な話でもあるのだろうか。 It's not like there is anything important to talk about. 【伊織】「最近どうだい？」？」 Iori: How have you been? 本当に世間話だった。 When he said "chit-chat", I guess he really meant it. 【孝平】「ぼちぼちです」 Kouhei: So so. 【伊織】「ごく最近はどうだった？」？」 Iori: No really... How's it going? 【孝平】「ぼちぼちです」 Kouhei: So so. 【伊織】「その程度だったのかい？」？」 Iori: Was it really that lively? 【孝平】「何がですか」 Kouhei: Was what? 【伊織】「君の転校祝いさ」 Iori: Your transfer welcome party, of course! 【孝平】「そんなもの貰ってないでしょう」 Kouhei: There's no way I'd have something like that. 【伊織】「あげたじゃないか、ついさっき」 Iori: I just threw you one a little while ago, did I not? 貰ってない。 Definitely not. というか、この二人には昨日から会ってさえない。 Yeah, I haven't seen these guys since yesterday for sure. だいたい、ついさっきは女風呂に突入して酷い目に…。…。 Could they possibly mean the disaster at the girl's bath just now...? …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【孝平】「あああっ！」！」 Kouhei: Ahhhhh! 思わず大声を上げて立ち上がる。 ...I instinctively scream and get to my feet. 【孝平】「もしかして…？」…？」 Kouhei: Could it be that...? 【伊織】「なかなか気の利いたお祝いだっただろう？」？」 Iori: It was a pretty tasteful party, wasn't it? 【孝平】「あれは、あんたらの仕業か」 Kouhei: That... was you two? 【征一郎】「俺たちではなく、伊織の仕業だ」 Seiichirou: It wasn't me, it was all Iori. 【伊織】「そう言うなよ」 Iori: Don't say that. 【伊織】「ともかく、転入おめでとう」 Iori: Anyway, congratulations on your transfer! ぱちぱちぱち * clap clap clap* 【孝平】「さわやかな笑顔で拍手すんなっ！」！」 Kouhei: Don't just stand there, smiling and clapping! 【伊織】「まあ、そう怒るなよ」 Iori: Just chill. 【伊織】「のれんを変えるという古典的なドッキリにひっかった支倉君」 Iori: But, man, changing the signs there was a classic, wasn't it, Hasekura-kun? 【孝平】「ぬぐぐっ」 Kouhei: Grrr... 【征一郎】「無駄に油を注ぐな」 Seiichirou: What's done is done. 【孝平】「あんたらのせいで俺がどんな目にあったと…」…」 Kouhei: It was all your fault I was humiliated in front of her... 【伊織】「そんな目だろう？」？」 Iori: In front of who? 俺の頬のモミジを指さした。 He points to my bright red cheeks. 【孝平】「これはまだいです」 Kouhei: I'm okay now... 【孝平】「明日から、副会長とどんな顔で会えばいんですか？」？」 Kouhei: ...but just how am I going to face the Vice President from now on? 【孝平】「寮で噂になったら、人生終わりです」 Kouhei: If this rumor spreads, I'm dead! 【伊織】「他人の視線なんて気にしているうちは素人だよ」 Iori: Caring about what others think of you is for losers, you know? 【孝平】「素人でけっこう」 Kouhei: I'm fine with being a loser. 【伊織】「だいたいね、もう少し感謝したらどうだい？」？」 Iori: Would it kill you to just be a little thankful to us? 【孝平】「何にですか」 Kouhei: For what?? 【伊織】「被害者のま、瑛里華を見られたんだ。役得だろう？」？」 Iori: Even though you were a victim, you still got the side benefit of seeing Erika like that didn't you? 【孝平】「これっぽっちも」 Kouhei: That was nothing. 【伊織】「瑛里華じゃ不満だったかい？」？」 Iori: You weren't satisfied with it being Erika? 【孝平】「それは…」…」 Kouhei: That's... 副会長の姿を思い出す。 The Vice President's naked body comes to mind. …。…。 ... 可愛いし、ボディラインも素晴らしいが…… It was so beautiful... and shapely... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 【伊織】「ほら、やっぱり役得だと思ってる」 Iori: See? I knew you'd see the bright side. 【孝平】「だから、それとこれとは」 Kouhei: I told you, it's not that... 【伊織】「あー、ー、わかったわかった」 Iori: Ah, alright alright, I got it. 【伊織】「じゃあ君が、僕の清廉潔白ぶりは宗教者も裸足で逃げだすくらいで、瑛里華にこれっぽちも魅力を感じてなくて」 Iori: Then are you saying that your "upright, moral, and priestly manner" makes you immune to Erika's charms? 【伊織】「あんなもん見なきゃよかったと後悔してるなら、僕も謝ろう」 Iori: If you sincerely mean that you regret having to see that, I apologize. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 卑怯な。 That was a cowardly blow. 【伊織】「よし、それでこそお祝いした僕も気持ちがい」 Iori: Good, now that we've celebrated, I'm feeling pretty spirited too. 満面の笑みを浮かべる会長。 A faint smile of satisfaction creeps onto the President's face. ちょっとカチンときた。 I just want to hit him. 自分でもガキっぽいと思うが、カチンときたものは仕方がない。 When someone does something this immature to me, there's no way I can feel anything but an instinct to hit him. 【孝平】「会長、ちょっとやりすぎ」 Kouhei: Still, that was going a bit too far. 【孝平】「俺はいとしても、副会長は完全に被害者です」 Kouhei: I'm completely fine, but the Vice President was definitely the victim here. 【伊織】「なんだい、急に恐い目をして」 Iori: What's with that scary look in your eyes all of a sudden? 緊張した空気を察したのか、風呂場にいる生徒たちがこっちを窺っている。 These students in the bathhouse begin to realize the situation at hand as tensions grow. 衆人環視の中で、学院のカリスマっぽい人に意見しようとしている俺。 I'm in the center of attention, being judged by the most popular students in school. 今後の生活を考えれば、決して賢明な手とは思えなかったが── If I were just a bit wiser, I might have avoided the unpleasant consequences today. 言わなきゃ気が済まないこともある。 I feel guilty for the awkward atmosphere. 【孝平】「全員が笑ってすませられないネタは、ドッキリじゃない」 Kouhei: I wouldn't be surprised if I never hear the end of this. 【伊織】「楽しけりゃいじゃない、かるーく行こうよ」 Iori: It's all in good fun, right? Loosen up. 【孝平】「楽しくない人がいるって話です」 Kouhei: But there's someone who didn't have fun today... that's who I'm talking about. 【孝平】「今度は、みんなが楽しめる、もうちょっとレベルの高いのをお願いします」 Kouhei: Next time, make sure everyone involved enjoys your jokes, and maybe bring the level up a bit too please. 【伊織】「わお」 Iori: Wow! ちょっと目を丸くする会長。 The President's eyes widen. 【伊織】「わかった。次はもっと大がかりなイリュージョンにするよ」 Iori: I got it, I'll be sure to make many more illusions next time! 【孝平】「何もしないのが一番ですから」 Kouhei: I think I'd be best if you didn't try anything... 【伊織】「そう言うなよ」 Iori: Don't say that... 【孝平】「ともかく、副会長には俺も謝りますから、会長もお願いします」 Kouhei: Anyway, I'll make sure to apologize to the vice president, so you make sure to as well, okay? 【伊織】「ふむ。いつからそんな紳士になったんだい？」？」 Iori: Hmph. Since when did you become such a gentleman? 【孝平】「紳士なんぞ気取るつもりはありません」 Kouhei: I never tried to pretend I'm a gentleman! 【孝平】「ただ、気にくわないから言っただけです」 Kouhei: I only said that because I can't take anymore of this. 【伊織】「オーケー、ー、わかった。僕も何かしら考えよう」 Iori: Okay, understood. I'll try and think of a way. 【孝平】「そりゃどうも」 Kouhei: Thank you for that. 【征一郎】「支倉、なかなか骨があるな」 Seiichirou: Hasekura, you're pretty skillful. 転校処世術的にはノーグッドなことをしている自覚があるので、褒められても複雑な心境だ。 I don't know how to feel about being complimented for wisdom that comes exclusively from transferring a lot, it doesn't feel like something I should be praised for. 【伊織】「あの八幡平に気に入られているだけのことはあるね」 Iori: I was only talking about the fact that *that* Hachimandaira has taken a liking to you. 【孝平】「初耳です」 Kouhei: That's news to me. 【伊織】「だって、彼、周りに君以外置かないだろ？　？　気に入られてるんだよ」 Iori: Then why would he ditch everyone except for you? I think it's 'cause he likes you. 当の本人は、俺を置いて身体を洗ってるわけだが。 Personally, I think its because he wants to wash in peace. 【孝平】「『あの』八幡平ってのはどういうことですか？」？」 Kouhei: What do you mean by *that* Hachimandaira? 【伊織】「彼もなかなか骨があってね」 Iori: That guy's got some guts, just like you. 【伊織】「僕ら生徒会はやっぱ規則ってのが武器なんだけど、彼にはそういうの通用しないから、厄介といえば厄介なんだよ」 Iori: Prefects like us have the rules on our side, but they don't apply to him... what a troublesome guy. うすうす察してはいたが、どうやら司はそういう人らしい。 I had some idea that he was a troublemaker, but this just confirms it... いわゆるアウトロー。ー。 He is what you might call an "outlaw". 【伊織】「ま、自分の快楽に正直なあたり、俺に似ているのかもな、あっはっは」 Iori: That is... he does what he feels like, whenever he feels like... kinda like me. Ahaha. 【司】「へーくしっ」 Tsukasa: *sneeze* くしゃみが聞こえた。 I hear a sneeze in the bathhouse. 【伊織】「そういえば、昨日はうちの妹が失礼したね」 Iori: By the way, my sister was being pretty rude to you yesterday, wasn't she. 【孝平】「昨日？」？」 Kouhei: Yesterday? 【伊織】「ほら、監督生室で瑛里華がツンツンしていただろ？」？」 Iori: Remember? That time in the Prefect's Building when she was all pissed off... 【孝平】「その話ですか」 Kouhei: Oh... that... 【伊織】「あの後、瑛里華を問い詰めたんだよ」 Iori: After that, Erika started interrogating me... 【伊織】「俺が招待したお客に、あの態度はどういうつもりかと」 Iori: ...about how I invited you as a guest and my attitude back then. 【伊織】「そうしたら、瑛里華が白状したよ」 Iori: But then, Erika confessed something. 【孝平】「なんて言ってました？」？」 Kouhei: Just what did she say?? 【伊織】「なんだと思う？」？」 Iori: What do you think? わかってれば、謝るなりなんなりしてる。 If I understood what she was thinking that day, I would have been able to apologize. 【伊織】「実はねぇ、これはとってもデリケートな話なんだが…」…」 Iori: Actually... this is a pretty delicate matter... と、会長が俺の耳に口を寄せる。 With that, the President whispered into my ear... 【伊織】「君に一目惚れしたらしいよ」 Iori: She seems to have fallen in love with you at first sight. 俺に、 With me? 副会長が、 The Vice President... 一目惚れ…？…？ ...fell in love at first with...? 【孝平】「はあぁあ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Whaaaa? 周囲の注目が集まる。 I look around. 【司】「…」…」 Tsukasa: ... 遠くにいる司まで、こっちを不思議そうに見ている。 Tsukasa looks at me with curiosity from afar. 【孝平】「いや、それって…」…」 Kouhei: But... that's... 【伊織】「そういうことだ」 Iori: That's how it is. 副会長が俺に？ The Vice President... with me...? 眉目秀麗、成績優秀、運動神経抜群の副会長が……俺に？ The same athletic, smart, and beautiful Vice President... with me? 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 【伊織】「清く正しく美しく、冷静と情熱の中間くらいで頼むよ」 Iori: I beg of you from the bottom of my heart... 【伊織】「あと、身体は隅々まで磨いておくんだよ。筋トレも怠るな」 Iori: Now that you know, make sure to work out and maintain good hygiene, okay? 結局、どうして欲しいんだ。 Oh, so that's what he wanted. 【伊織】「しかし、これで二人が結ばれば、俺はさしずめ愛のキューピットだ」 Iori: If you guys really hook up, wouldn't that make me your love's Cupid then? やな天使。 He'd make a horrible angel. 【伊織】「それじゃ、後は若い人に任せて」 Iori: Well then, I'll leave it to you young ones to sort things out. 【征一郎】「無理はしないようにな」 Seiichirou: Don't push it. 【孝平】「あの…」…」 Kouhei: Umm... こっちが言うことなんて聞いてない。 They wouldn't listen to my thoughts on the matter... 二人は悠然と風呂から出て行った。 ...since they were already calmly on their way out of the bathhouse. 話の内容のせいか長湯のせいか、かなりのぼせてしまった。 I don't know whether it was the subject matter of that conversation or the long bath, but I feel dizzy. エアコンの正面に座り、扇風機も独占する。 I cool off by sitting in front of the fan and air conditioning. 【孝平】「裏切り者」 Kouhei: You traitor. 【司】「面倒は勘弁だ」 Tsukasa: Sorry about that. おわび、とばかりに牛乳を渡された。 He hands me a bottle of milk as if in apology. 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: Thank you. きゅぽっとフタを開け、一気に飲み干す。 I open the lid with a *pop* and chug the entire thing. 【孝平】「あ゛～゛～うまいな、くそ」 Kouhei: Ahhh~ Damn that's good. やっと一息つけた。 At last, I feel a bit better. 【司】「しかし、あの副会長が一目惚れねえ」 Tsukasa: But to think that the Vice President fell for you at first sight... 【孝平】「ありえないだろ」 Kouhei: No way, right? 【司】「さあな。人の恋愛感情なんてわからん」 Tsukasa: Who knows? I won't even pretend to understand love. 【司】「お前は嫌なのか？」？」 Tsukasa: You not happy about this? 【孝平】「悪い気はしない」 Kouhei: I have nothing against her. なにしろあの副会長だ。 Just what am I going to do? 【孝平】「つっても、情報源があの会長だぞ」 Kouhei: The source for this info is the President, her brother too. 【司】「ま、話半分にしとけ」 Tsukasa: Well, I'd take it with a grain of salt. とはいえ、ちょっとワクワクしているのも事実だ。 Even so, I can't help but tremble in excitement at the news. 一目惚れってことは、初日から俺を避けてたのは照れ隠しってことになる。 Her avoiding me since that first day is just to hide her embarrassment from falling in love? 本当なら、ちょっと可愛いな。 If it's really true, that's pretty cute. 【かなで】「あっ、こーへー発見！」！」 Kanade: Ah! Found you! かなでさんが、バタバタと走りよってきた。 Kanade-san is running towards me. 【かなで】「１０８の秘密の写真撮れた？」？」 Kanade: Have you taken photos for all 108 Mysteries yet? 【孝平】「ええ。相当疲れましたよ」 Kouhei: Yeah... I was really tired after that, you know? 【かなで】「データちょうだい」 Kanade: Show me the data! 【孝平】「部屋なんで、明日渡します」 Kouhei: They're in my room, I'll turn them in tomorrow. 【かなで】「おっけー」ー」 Kanade: Okay! 【かなで】「それじゃっ！」！」 Kanade: Well then, I'm off! 元気よく走り去る。 She runs off again energetically. 【司】「落ち着かない人だな」 Tsukasa: She just never calms down, does she? 【孝平】「原材料のほとんどが元気だよ、きっと」 Kouhei: She's just made of energy. 【かなで】「あ」 Kanade: Oh. いきなりＵターンしてきた。 She suddenly turns around, heading back. 【かなで】「女子風呂に全裸で突入したってほんと？」？」 Kanade: Did you really run into the girl's bath naked? 【孝平】「なっ！」！」 Kouhei: Wha! 【かなで】「うわ、ほんとなんだ」 Kanade: Wah, so it's really true... 【孝平】「なんで知ってるんです」 Kouhei: How did you know? 【かなで】「いおりんが言ってた」 Kanade: Iori~ told me. 殺す。 I'll kill him. 【かなで】「そんなイケナイこーへーには」 Kanade: This kind of shameful behavior... 【かなで】「風紀委員の鉄槌を、うりゃ！」！」 Kanade: ...deserves the Hammer of Morality, hiyah! ぺたし *stick* おでこにシールを貼られた。 Some sort of seal is stuck on my forehead. 慌てはがす。 I panic and rip it off. 見たこともないほど酷いシールだった。 It's an unimaginably horrible sticker. 不気味な絵の上から、呪われそうな字で「風紀」と書かれている。 On top of a ominous picture, the word "morality" is scribbled like a curse. 【かなで】「もういっちょ」 Kanade: One more! ぺたし *stick* もう一枚貼られた。 Yet another one is attached to my head. 【孝平】「むう…」…」 Kouhei: Muu~ 【かなで】「もうやっちゃダメだからね！」！」 Kanade: You must not do that again, got it? 【孝平】「このシールはなんですか」 Kouhei: Just what is this seal thing? 【かなで】「泣く子も大泣きする『風紀シール』」』」 Kanade: An object that makes crybabies throw a tantrum, the "Seal of Morality". 【司】「貼られるとなぜか猛省したくなる」 Tsukasa: Reflect carefully on why you got these. 【司】「しかも１０枚たまるとバラエティ豊かなお仕置きがある、らしい」 Tsukasa: Also, when you have 10 of these, you'll receive a variety of punishments... so it seems. 【孝平】「なんか、いきなり２枚もらっちゃったんですけど」 Kouhei: Looks like I suddenly just got 2 of them though. 【司】「捨てると５枚くれる」 Tsukasa: If you throw one away you'll get 5 more. 【孝平】「いらんわっ！」！」 Kouhei: I don't need these things! 【かなで】「君にも貼ってあげよっか？」？」 Kanade: Would you like some too? 【司】「俺はノータッチ」 Tsukasa: I have a "no touch" policy. 【かなで】「ほうほうほうほう。ま、おとなしくしてるのが身のためだよ」 Kanade: Hohoho... You're as adult-like as you look. 【かなで】「それじゃ、こーへーはちゃんと反省してね」 Kanade: Well then, Kouhei, properly think over what you did, okay? 【孝平】「はい。あの、さっきの話は他の人には…」…」 Kouhei: Yeah. Um... don't tell anyone else about... 【かなで】「言わないよ」 Kanade: I won't. 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんはこーへーがい子になれるように応援してるからね」 Kanade: Onee-chan is going to help you become a good boy. 頭を撫でられる。 She pats my head. 【かなで】「それじゃあね、写真ありがと」 Kanade: Thanks for the photos! Later! 【かなで】「写真げっとで～、～、猫がにゃ～（にゃ～）～）♪」 Kanade: I got the photos~ Kitty goes "nya nya"~ ♪ 不思議な歌を口ずさみながら、去って行った。 She exits the room while humming that strange song. …。…。 ... 司がじっと俺を見ていた。 Tsukasa is staring at me motionlessly. 【孝平】「なんだ？」？」 Kouhei: What? 【司】「女子風呂に全裸で突入」 Tsukasa: You charged naked into the women's bath... 【孝平】「いや、あのな」 Kouhei: Uh... no, that's... 【司】「お前は神か」 Tsukasa: Are you a god? 【孝平】「違うんだ、話を聞け」 Kouhei: No, listen... ゆらりと立ち上がる司。 Tsukasa moves closer to me... 俺の体に優しく絡みつく。 ...and puts me in a "gentle" headlock. 【孝平】「……ギブ！　！　ギブ！」！」 Kouhei: ...I give! I give! 美しい卍固めが決まった。 We form a perfect spiral shape on the ground. 【瑛里華】「ラッキー、ー、テレビ空いてるわよ！」！」 Erika: Lucky! The TV is free! 風呂上がりと思われる副会長と他数人が、談話室に入ってきた。 A freshly showered Vice President appears in the lounge with several others. 【瑛里華】「ぽちっとな♪　ん？」？」 Erika: *turns TV on* Hm? テレビをつけるのと、こっちで絡まってる俺たちに気づいたのはほぼ同時。 As she turns on the TV, we take notice of each other at the same time. 瞬間、視線がきつくなる。 She glances at me harshly for a moment. 【孝平】「おい、司…」…」 Kouhei: Hey, Tsukasa... 【司】「あ、あ」 Tsukasa: Y-Yeah. もそもそとほどける卍固め。 We awkwardly straighten ourselves off the ground. 非常に気まずい。 The atmosphere is extremely tense. やはり、さっきのことを謝っておいたほうがいだろう。 As I thought, I should apologize for what happened earlier. 立ちあがり、副会長に近づく。 The Vice President stands up and approaches. 【孝平】「あ、えと…」…」 Kouhei: Ah...Um... と、副会長の頬に朱が差す。 Then, the Vice President's cheeks flush with red. 【瑛里華】「わ、私、気分悪くなったから戻るね！」！」 Erika: I-I'm feeling a bit sick, so I'll go back now! 一緒に来てた数人にそう告げると、一人さっさと談話室を出て行った。 She quickly exits the lounge while telling that to the others. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 【司】「ご愁傷様」 Tsukasa: I feel sorry for you man... 【孝平】「ま、副会長にすりゃ、そうとう気まずいよな」 Kouhei: Well, from her point of view, it was probably too awkward, huh? 裸を見られた上に、一目惚れの相手と来ている。 After being seen naked by your love interest, then meeting him face to face... 逃げだしたくもなるだろう。 ...anyone would probably run away. この調子じゃ、いつ話ができるがわからないな。 With her health though, I wonder when I'll actually be able to apologize. 【孝平】「長期戦になるかもな」 Kouhei: This business might take awhile to resolve. 【司】「ま、頑張れ」 Tsukasa: Well, keep at it. 【伊織】「えーりか。真っ赤な顔してどこいくの？」？」 Iori: E-rika. Where are you going while blushing like that? 【瑛里華】「いま機嫌悪いの」 Erika: I'm in a bad mood. 【伊織】「なんでまた？」？」 Iori: What, again? 【瑛里華】「いいでしょなんでも」 Erika: It's nothing. 【伊織】「当てみようか」 Iori: Wanna talk? 【瑛里華】「けっこう」 Erika: No thanks. 【伊織】「そうだな……好きな子にお風呂をのぞ…」…」 Iori: Ah that's right, your love interest saw you in the bath... ぷちーん。 *tension lines pop up on Erika's forehead* 【伊織】「なに、いまの音？」？」 Iori: What was that sound just now? 【瑛里華】「お前かーーーっ！」！」 Erika: It was you! 【伊織】「ふごあっ！」！」 Iori: Gwah! 【伊織】「いたた……なぜ殴打する？」？」 Iori: Ow... why are you hitting me? 【瑛里華】「殴打もするわっ」 Erika: You deserve it! 【伊織】「寮の階段でもみ合った際、誤って３メートル下の踊り場へ転落、頭部を強く打って病院に運ばれましたが、まもなく死亡……したらどうするんだ？」？」 Iori: What if I accidentally fell 3 meters and hit my head hard on the hallway, then die in the hospital because you hit me just now...? What would you do then? 【瑛里華】「カメラの前で気丈に振る舞って、けなげな妹を印象づけるわね」 Erika: I'd stand in front of the news cameras and project the image of a stoic sister. 【瑛里華】「だいたい、その程度じゃ兄さん死ないし」 Erika: Anyway, it doesn't matter, you're not dead. 【伊織】「ひどい話だ」 Iori: How mean. 【伊織】「俺は恋の橋渡しをしてあげただけじゃないか」 Iori: I've done nothing except extend the bridge of pure brotherly love to you, haven't I? 【瑛里華】「あ　の　ねぇ」 Erika: Haven't I... 【瑛里華】「余計なことしないでって言ったでしょ！？」！？」 Erika: ...told you not to do such things before? 【伊織】「だってー」ー」 Iori: But- 【瑛里華】「クネクネしないっ」 Erika: Don't dodge the question! 【伊織】「そういえば、さっき支倉君に会ったんだけど」 Iori: Oh yeah, didn't you just meet up with Hasekura-kun? 【瑛里華】「それで？」？」 Erika: And? 【伊織】「彼、なかなかいね。気に入っちゃったよ、オレ」 Iori: He's a nice catch. I think I've taken a liking to him. 【瑛里華】「んなこと報告しなくていわ」 Erika: Too much information! 【瑛里華】「はぁ……ともかく、もう放っておいて」 Erika: *sigh* Anyway, just leave me alone already. 【伊織】「えー」ー」 Iori: Eh? 【瑛里華】「返事は『はい』」』」 Erika: "As you wish", would be the answer. 【瑛里華】「これ以上ヘンなことしたら、次は本気で怒るわよ」 Erika: If you continue to play pranks like that, I'll get seriously angry next time! 【伊織】「わかりました」 Iori: Understood. 【瑛里華】「ホント？」？」 Erika: Really? 【伊織】「もちろんさ」 Iori: Of course! 【伊織】「でも……ちょっぴり怒られてみたいって思う俺、どうかな？」？」 Iori: But... it looks like you're a little angry already. Am I wrong? 【瑛里華】「病院に永久就職するといわ」 Erika: I'd be happy to send you to the hospital permanently right now. Category:ChuuTranslations